Aliens Vs Predator Vs The Thing
by nextgenwarrior
Summary: A group of US soldiers finds themselves in the midst of the greatest battle of all time. Extraterrestrial action turns into Extraterrorestrial horror as the three biggest names in alien horror face off in a fight to the finish. Read and Review Please!
1. Prolouge: The Thing is Reborn

Aliens Vs. Predator Vs. The Thing  
  
Based on characters from Aliens, Predator, and John Carpenter's The Thing  
  
PROLOUGE:  
THE THING IS REBORN  
  
Deep in Antarctica a being sleeps, waiting for the time when it could be awakened yet again. An unsuspecting group of Americans discover the creatures horrifying power after it awakens. They manage to destroy the beast, or so they believe. The alien being survives only to be defeated once again. So yet again it lies in the vast frozen wasteland, asleep, and waiting.  
Many years later an unearthly shake, and unholy blast of heat brings life back to its cold body. A construction worker was the first to fall victim to the entities power. The creature began to assimilate the human. Cries of pain were made, but none could be heard. Eventually the life form headed towards the other construction workers. It knew that until it got one alone it had no chance of another assimilation, but at the moment that didn't concern The Thing. It could wait, after all that is what it had been doing for years. "Hey John! Come give us a hand over here," yelled one of the men that had been working. The Thing knew better than to act suspiciously and headed over to help.  
Apparently they needed someone to lift a large crate. The John-thing grabbed one side, a man named Dylan grabbed the opposite right corner, and a third man, named Larry, grabbed the opposite left corner. They pulled the crate over to a large metal area on the ground and dropped it. The John- thing didn't react quickly enough. The crate dropped and pulled one of the creature's arms with it. The arm twisted and spat blood everywhere, but it wasn't exactly like blood, it had a strange yellow tint to it. From the end of the arm grew razor sharp fangs, and the sides sprouted strange crab-like legs. It walked over to Dylan and began to rip through the flesh. Larry pulled a gun and shot the arm, but it was no use. The arm wouldn't die. The John-thing turned towards Larry, and opened its mouth, first slowly, and to a point at which it should be able to open to. Then the skin started ripping at the mouth, the Thing's teeth grew longer, it swung its remaining arm and tripped Larry off his feet. It placed its foot on his back. The head lowered towards the quivering body of Larry. A sickening sound accompanied the jaws ripping the flesh from Larry's upper back, and the removal of the poor man's head. 


	2. Chapter 1: Military Investigation

Chapter  
I  
Military Investigation  
  
The helicopter flew over vast tundra of ice and snow. Cold air filled the cockpit as they headed towards the construction site. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, even after arriving at the site itself. The chopper landed. "Back in two hours. You got that Phil," said the broad-shouldered Lt. John Davidson.  
"Roger that John, back in two," responded the well trained pilot Phil Hughes. John walked his crew towards the construction site. This had to be the strangest call Davidson had gotten. He couldn't see how an entire crew of construction workers could disappear from the middle of Antarctica, sure there were snowstorms, but how far would they wonder from the camp, not far at all he figured.  
"John I think you may want to come here and see this," called the feminine voice he recognized as Alicia Cole. It may have been against regulations but he had a thing for her, and she had one back. They had proven that two nights before.  
"What is it Alicia?" asked John. He was still walking over towards her when he caught his eyes gazing towards her rather than what she was pointing at. He got over and was disgusted by what he saw. Blood was covering the ground and in the center laid a motionless arm. He flipped it over with a metal rod. Bullet holes were piecing straight through it. "My dear god," he said as he examined one of the legs attached to the arm. They finished an examination of the site. The only thing found was the arm. A thorough examination was their best bet of finding anything else, but that would have to wait till morning. The group set up camp for the night, and had a small dinner, though after seeing the arm, no one was very hungry. After dinner they headed for their tents. Alicia decided to join John. She lay next him her breath visible in the cold air. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Alicia sat up. She removed her shirt; she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her nipples were perked with excitement and from the cold. She slowly unzipped her pants. She pulled them off along with her panties. John removed his clothes even quicker, he also was sexually excited. They joined together that night. It didn't last long, but for them it was long enough. They fell asleep in the cold, unaware of the horrors soon to come. 


End file.
